Therapeutic agents require a means of delivery to be effective. Drug delivery relates to administering a pharmaceutical compound to achieve a therapeutic effect in humans or animals. Delivery mechanisms that provide release of an agent over time are useful. Drug delivery technologies can help to modify a drug release profile, absorption, distribution or drug elimination for the benefit of improving product efficacy and safety, as well as patient convenience and compliance.